Devil May Cry Academy
by FullMetal480
Summary: Two twin boy find out more about them selves then they ever would have guessed with the help of some friends, a lot of character death. It's a bad summary I know
1. Character discriptions

Congratulations you are reading one of the few M rated fan fictions that dose not involve gay sex or pretty much gay anything (hooray)

Devil May Cry Academy

(I don't own any thing copyrighted, but the following characters I do own) Character Description Main Character

* * *

Name: Lain Patterson

Height: 5" 1inch

Age: 13

Weight Type: weak looking

Gender: Male

Appearance: likes wear lose clothing, has mildly tan skin, pitch black hair, dark brown eyes that look pitch black from a distance, and has long hair in the back, but barely goes past his shoulder

Personality: always keeps a straight face, but cracks a few wise jokes here or there

Name: Nick Patterson

To sum it all up quickly, he is Lain Patterson identical twin brother, but has a buzz cut.

Personality: opposite of Lain's

Name: Raul Tipper

Age: 13

Weight type: fat as all hell

Height: 5" 6inchs

Gender: male

Personality: fun loving

Appearance: not in the slightest bit Spanish, has light skin, brown eyes, and brown curly hair

Name: Clark Illenoel

Age: 12

Weight type: skinny

Height: 5" ½ an inch

Personality: fun loving, but annoying at times, and likes to take charge

Appearance: has tan skin black, hair with a buzz cut, and has brown eyes

Gender: male

* * *

Name: R.J.

Age: 12

Wight type: skinny

Height: 5" 4inchs

Appearance: has tan skin, has blue eyes, and has short black curly hair

Gender: male

Background Characters

Name: Kevin Richardson

Age: 12

Height: 5" 4inchs

Wight type: skinny

Personality: FUCKING STUPID!!

Appearance: has really tan skin, dark brown hair, and has blue eyes.

Gender: female…I mean male

I.Q.: -?

Name: Carlos Yorgerg

Age: 12

Height: 5" 1inch

Weight type: Medium (finally someone that not skinny)

Gender: male

Personality: psycho

Appearance: has you guessed it brown hair, has dark skin

Name: King Taco

Age: ?

Height: 5" 4inchs

Weight type: skinny

Personality: ?

Appearance: ?

Name: Mystery girl (yes I know I made a female character)

Age: 13

Height: 5"

Personality: ?

Appearance: has green eyes, brown hair, wears really tight clothing, and light skin

Weight type, skinny

Gender: what do you think?

* * *

Okay I'm done here and I know it's like the cult of the burnets or something and sorry to all you girls out there reading this I only made one girl so sorry.


	2. Hell on earth

(I don't own anything copyrighted)

* * *

In small town of Sayville on Long Island 2 twin boys live in a small house with their mother, trying to find a way to enjoy there 13th birthday.

So Lain what do you want to do, said the younger twin looking down from the top bunk of there bunk beds. Lain closed his laptop laid back, and let out a sigh, I don't know bro I mean there is nobody to hang out with in fact every we used to be friend with disappeared, and this town is way to boring to do anything outside, MAN this sucks replied Lain.

Loud knocking came from behind the door. Come in, said the twins in unison. The boys' mother walked into the room, happy birthday boys, said the mother. Thanks mom, said Lain. Come down stair I have something I want to give you both, said the mother.

When they got down stairs their mother handed them each a black box. Lain opened his and he noticed there was a strange necklace in side, it had a red crystal on it and the chain and the frame were both silver. Lain looked over to his brother and noticed it was the same thing but the frame and chain were pale gold.

As the boys were putting on their necklaces a group of demons crashed through the walls of the house(the type from Devil May Cry 3). At that moment the boys' mother jumped in front of the boys just as the demons were ready to attack. The demon lunged at the mother all impaling her, she let out a painful cry, the demon pulled there scythes out of her, she fell to the floor in a pull of her own blood and died.

The boys were mad, at that moment they jumped into action and started to fight. Lain grabbed a pipe off the ground and hit one of the demons with it then he shoved the pipe into the demon and grabbed it's scythe and cut the head off the one behind him and the demon crumbled to sand. Lain noticed three demons coming at him from the side, he throw the scythe away, grabbed the demon he shoved the pipe into and throw it toward the demons that were about to attack him.

Lain pick up a scythe off the ground, and stab a demon though the head. He pulled the scythe out of the demon head as it crumbled to sand. Lain ran into the kitchen and grabbed all the knifes he could find, ran back into the other room, and started and started throwing, and cutting any demon that got to closes.

* * *

1/2 an hour later

All the demons were dead, and what was left of the house looked like a giant sand box. Lain spotted his brother and walk up to him. He started to notice a blue demonic oar coming from his brother. Nick swung the pipe in his hand at Lain's head but Lain ducked in time. GET (HUFF) AWAY (HUFF) FROM (HUFF) ME, Nick yelled, and jumped out one of the holes in into the.

Lain walked outside, ahh chew, Lain sneezed. At that moment the remains of Lain's house fell down behind him. When he looked be hide him saw that ever house on the block was destroyed. He didn't even bother checking it out he knew that ether everyone fled or they were dead. Lain continued up the block and rounded the corner to see if the rest of the town was the same way.

The End


End file.
